


Sweet Torture

by TheKingofAnimeandManga



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Licking, M/M, Muscles, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingofAnimeandManga/pseuds/TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Marth and Soren decided to have fun with a certain blue haired vanguard.





	Sweet Torture

Push out. Relax. Tighten. Relax. Ike was working out, lifting weights, making his muscles even tighter and sexier. He was lying down on the bench, lifting weights, trying to make his body stronger. It's been a week since he prevented Crimea from going to civil war and he was enjoying some much needed down time in the royal gym. He will also enjoy the time he and Elincia will have banging each other's brains out. He put the bar down and sat up, wiping away his sweat. Suddenly, a bright light came and next thing Ike new he was tied up by blue ropes.

Ike was dragged to into a private bathroom, where a big bed was laid out. The sunlight beamed into the room and there was a figure in the corner. Ike looked at man restraining him and saw that his arms very scrawny and pale. He also noticed the man who quite small and had long black hair. Ike was 180 pounds of pure muscle! How could someone like him overpower him? It could only be by magic. The smaller man threw him onto the bed--Ike opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when the black haired man put a finger to his mouth. The blue ropes soon bound his body. The mouth smiled. The lights brightened slightly, allowing Ike to see that the man... was Soren, in his long black cloak.

"Hey there Ike," Soren said in his low voice. "I've been interested in your body for a while now." Ike gasped as Soren massaged his crotch. "I finally decide to have you all for myself! That bitch Elincia doesn't deserve you! You can't deny me- no one has. You've become so sexy... I see that the seal Marth put on you has been accelerating your muscle growth to make your body look extremely sexy and erotic..." Soren leaned in and stuck out his long tongue, licking Ike's neck and the skin directly beneath the collar of his v-neck shirt. "Soren--nuh-o..." Ike moaned in his deep, masculine voice as Soren continued to lick and tease the muscular stud. Soren's seductive skills were on an entirely different level from Marth's. The rational side of his mind couldn't even stand a few seconds against the tongue-driven lust from Soren that pervaded his mind. Suddenly, Soren's abnormally long tongue wrapped around Ike's biceps and pecs, where Soren lifted Ike into a kneeling position. Ike's arms were suspended by the slick tongue that wrapped around both of his arms and chest, preventing him from moving them.

"Marth told me about your seal... a cock-blocking seal, huh? The seal Marth placed on you didn't nullify it... that cock-blocking seal is preventing us from making you give us a long orgasm with lots of cum coming out of your penis... Let's hit you with a seal to cancel that bad seal, shall we?" Soren drawled. The tongue's tip was wrapped around his left nipple, and it slowly wound down towards the bottom of his shirt as Ike looked at it helplessly. Soren's tongue hooked under Ike's shirt, the tip touching his tan, taut skin. Ike shivered at the contact...he was getting turned on. His cock hardened slightly, and Ike breathed deeply, trying to control himself from getting an erection. Soren was already becoming aroused, his cock was getting hard already as he drank in the sight of Ike's shirt tightly hugging his muscular, tan body with his tongue restraining those heaving muscles.. Ike's arms were thick- any person who saw the muscles on his arms would have swooned at first sight. His face was handsome, his hair blue and straight, adding even more to his attractiveness.

Soren licked Ike's body as he licked the shirt up, revealing a finely chiseled six-pack, flexing from the rapid breathing of Ike's nervousness. Soren almost came.

"Hola, look at that six-pack! Those biceps too! No wonder you can lift such heavy weights. I can't wait to see what your pecs look like...and best of all, your manhood. My, my, Ike... I'm so glad you saved me because I hate the Greil Mercenaries but I love you! I'm so lucky that I got to meet one as sexy as you..." Soren cooed sexily. Soren's tongue wrapped around the bottom of the shirt at the bottom of Ike's pecs, allowing his six pack to continue show. Once the tongue completed one circle around his wonderfully buff body, the tongue licked Ike's six pack repeatedly. His tongue traced the outline of his six-pack, tracing each muscle. The licking continued for minutes, causing Ike's body to arouse even further. Nipples hardened, butt cheeks tightened, and blood flowed into his member. Ike breathed deeply, willing himself to not get turned on.

Inevitably, the seal that prevented him from having extended orgasms appeared- a spiral magic seal with lines on the edges--Soren's mark.

"You've grown up so sexily, Ike. You don't have to fight against me. I'm your friend, after all. Hmm... since I am your friend, I'll be nice and not completely remove the seal. We'll just extend the length of your orgasm by a few minutes, shall we?" Soren grasped his hands, purple fires appearing on each fingertip. "Each prong will add a few seconds to your orgasm length... we left you alone for a while to allow the sperm in your balls to build up. Today, I will get the drink of my life. Five-pronged seal!"

Soren casted a spell to tickle Ike's abs, making the blue haired warrior laugh out, moaning sexily. Soren held his hand at Ike's abs until the seal appeared. Then, Soren continued to lick his six-pack as the markings faded.

"Now, we begin," Soren said softly. He retracted his tongue, letting Ike's shirt fall back down. Soren straddled the man's arms and legs. He leaned in under Ike's head and sucked skillfully on the stud's neck, drawing a moan out of Ike. Using his teeth, he bit a cut at the apex of the collar of Ike's v-neck. Ike squirmed, trying to wriggle out of Soren's unyielding control, but to no avail. Soren snapped his fingers, calling out to his snakes. Two large anacondas slithered out from under the bed and pinned Ike's buff arms down to the bed. Soren slowly widened the tear down Ike's shirt, revealing smooth, tan, and muscular pecs and his six pack. Ike was almost fully aroused by then, his breath becoming faster. Soren abandoned all pretense and used fire magic to torch Ike's shirt.

"Hey, you DICK! I liked that shirt! Why did you--" Ike's cry was cut off when Soren leaned in and sucked on his nipples. Soren flicked out his tongue and licked Ike's torso, tracing his muscles and leaving saliva all over his muscular body. Soren undid the zipper to Ike's shorts very slowly, then pulled it off gently and tossed it aside too. Ike was fully aroused; his cock was hard and his pants were tenting. Soren slipped a hand under the elastic band of Ike's boxers and felt the skin around his member, teasing the hard man. Soren wrapped his tongue around the base of Ike's buff arms and his chest, his tongue rubbing against his hard nipples. Ike growled. Soren laughed sexily as the tongue that was once again wrapped around his left nipple licked a winding path down his six-pack and below his pants to lick the base of his cock. Ike shivered from sexual pleasure. Soren removed his pants. "Mmm...your body is absolutely delicious, Ike... I'm so glad that I can keep tasting your sexy body..." Soren murmured, licking Ike's body lustfully. Ike gasped as the cool air hit his engorged penis, but before he could adjust, Soren's tongue wrapped around his erect cock. It was a 13 inch thick monster that was bigger than anything Soren had seen before. "My my! Ike certainly is a big boy!" he said. Slowly, deliberately, and purposefully, Soren tightened and loosened his tongue, making Ike's breathing jagged. The tip of his tongue licked the sexy spot on the penis, the top of the head. The tongue licked the spot and the tip of his cock, making Ike moan increasingly louder. Slowly and deliberately, Soren wound his tongue around the cock and covered Ike's balls, eliciting a further moan. "Oh FUCK YEAH...guh...I love you... Soren..." he said amid his groans of sexual excitement. Soren laughed sexily and flipped Ike around, making his snakes slither around Ike's tan muscles, while Soren began to fondle him gently, wetting his delicate hands with his saliva, concentrating on Ike's six-pack. "I'm gonna milk you dry, Ike," Soren said softly. Ike thought he was going insane. The sensation took hold again as Soren continued to masturbate his sex. 

Soren then took him into his mouth, making Ike moan his loudest. He deep-throated the warrior before him, continuing his ministration until he felt the man grow tight. He pulled away from Ike's cock, causing him to cry out.

"This is just a way to help you lengthen your orgasm. Let's play a game now. It's called, 'Lick the oil up'. I'm going to pour oil on your body and lick all of it up along with Marth." The figure in the corner stood up and walked over, stripping himself of his own clothes as he came into Ike's view. Marth poured a bottle of oil over Ike's muscular body as Soren retracted his tongue, the snakes still holding him down. Marth poured oil all over his pecs, biceps, neck, nipples, abs, legs, and poured about a quarter of the bottle on his crotch. The feeling of orgasm had already faded in Ike's cock. Soren and Marth extended their tongues and slowly licked up the oil almost painfully slow, starting with his legs, then his biceps--each person licking one side of him. Marth traced the outline of Ike's left pectoral and Soren the right, where they lapped up the oil as slowly as possible, drawing out the erotic sensations. They licked his six pack for minutes, each one with their hand on their own cocks as they gazed upon his muscles.

Ike's muscles were on full display, shiny from the oil, saliva, and sweat. Soren wrapped his tongue around Ike's cock again while Marth wrapped his tongue around Ike's biceps and pecs, preventing him from using his arms. Ike was moaning loudly, his body extremely aroused. Marth trailed his tongue across a good portion of his abs. He licked the muscles on Ike's torso repeatedly, leaving saliva all over that wonderfully buff body. He turned Ike around and again. He completely enveloped Ike's midsection with his tongue, then wounding down to his cock, leaving his cock hanging out between two layers of his tongue. Marth suspended Ike up into the air. Ike was completely exposed and naked, his erect cock hanging above Soren's face. "Nnnh...n-n-noo please!" Ike cried as Soren opened his mouth to take him in. Soren wrapped his tongue around the base of Ike's cock, and took him into his mouth. Ike shivered at the new sensation. God... it was too god damn wet and warm... it was too sticky... Ike thought as Soren deep-throated him. Marth massaged him from behind, making him groan in pleasure again. Soren wrapped his tongue and curled it around Ike's penis several times, continuously sucking on his cock. Soren directed the snakes to use their tails and poke at his opening. Ike, humiliated, willed away the jolts of pleasure running through his body. "Ike...don't resist. You can't avoid the orgasm," Soren said. Ike shut his cerulean eyes as Soren continued to give him a blow job, tongue wrapped across his muscles. One of Soren's tongues was dabbing at the slit of his member, making Ike's body thrum with pleasure. "AH! SOREN PLEASE!" Ike yelled as he came closer to the climax. Struggling against the tongue bondage, Ike orgasmed, his orgasm lasting for about one minute, Soren patiently sucking and drinking in every bit of his semen. "Mmm...Ike, you taste goood," Soren drawled. Ike gasped for breath as Soren freed the tongues from his member, laughing sexily.

Soren and Marth left Ike to recover. The world went dark as Ike sank into a deep sleep exhausted from the intense sex session.


End file.
